Supernatural Facebook Pages
by BellaMonster
Summary: If the boys had Facebook throughout all of the seasons... I imagine it would be something like this.
1. Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot

**A/N: **Alright, so I decided that I was going to do a Facebook page for the boys... Generally it'll follow one episode for each chapter thing, so pretty much I'll be taking words *not their exact words, I'll change em up a bit, but the conversations we'll be as close as possible* And any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others*

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Going to a Halloween party..._  
**Jessica Moore** likes this.  
**Jessica Moore** You know you like it :P

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** posted on **Sam Winchester's** wall._  
Dad hasn't been home in a few days.  
**Sam Winchester **He'll be back in sooner or later..  
**Dean Winchester **He's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days.  
**Sam Winchester **So go find him on your own..  
**Dean Winchester **I don't want to do it on my own.**  
Sam Winchester** Fine. I'm in. But only if I'm back by Monday.  
**Dean Winchester **What's so important about Monday..? Or do I really want to not know?  
**Sam Winchester **I have an interview.  
**Dean Winchester **Skip it.  
**Sam Winchester** Sorry. No can do, that interview is my job.  
**Dean Winchester **Mmm  
**Sam Winchester **Deal or not?  
**Dean Winchester **Sure. Whatever

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Off to Cali with Dean..._  
**Jessica Moore **Hope your Dad's alright... Be safe out there!  
**Sam Winchester **He's alright. And we'll try :) Love you Jessie  
**Dean Winchester **Knock it off..

* * *

**Sam Winchester** Getting really tired of Dean's music... It's all cassette tapes... Black Sabbath, Motorhead, and Metallica...  
**Dean Winchester **I'm driving Sammy, so you can deal with it. Shut up and listen to the classics.  
**Sam Winchester **It's SAM. Not Sammy.  
**Dean Winchester **Hm. Sorry, I can't read, too busy driving and listening to classics.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **posted on **Sam Winchester's** wall._  
Found us a crime scene. Looks promising.  
**Sam Winchester **You're meaning of promising and my meaning of promising have two totally different meanings...  
**Jessica Moore** Crime scene? I thought you guys were out there for your dad?  
**Sam Winchester** Uh yeah, we are. Dean's just looking into crime scenes about kills/steals of animals. Dad and his boys had some stuff stolen.  
**Jessica Moore** Ah, alright. Be safe, love you Sam :)  
**Dean Winchester** Not on my posts.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** posted on **Sam Winchester's **wall._  
Smooth.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** posted on **Sam Winchester's** wall._  
Control freak.  
**Sam Winchester **Says the one who couldn't find simple information...  
**Dean Winchester **You're the nerdy one!  
**Sam Winchester** Well. With all that 'amazing' training, you'd think you would have picked up on some of the 'nerdiness'  
**Dean Winchester** I only paid attention to the things that mattered at the time.  
**Sam Winchester **So girls, and killing.  
**Dean Winchester** ...  
**Sam Winchester **I'm a genius.  
**Dean Winchester** No, nerd and genius aren't the same thing.  
**Jessica Moore **Boys...

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_**_ posted on **Sam Winchester's **wall.  
_Yes, keep all the important info from the girl. Sounds like a thriller ride.  
**Sam Winchester** I don't want to hear it from you. You can't keep a girl more than a night.  
**Dean Winchester** Why not tell her? If she doesn't care, then maybe she's a keeper. If she can't take the crap, then leave her.  
**Jessica Moore** Not sure what this all about... But I'm hoping that I'll know something about it soon...  
**Sam Winchester **It's nothing... Sorry Dean's been in a horrible mood lately.  
**Dean Winchester** I'VE been in the horrible mood? Hah. You're the one who's always reminding me 'I've gotta be back by Monday. Blah, blah, blah.'  
**Sam Winchester **At least I've got a life.  
**Jessica Moore** Ouch... That's enough boys.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** I don't want to be a hunter anymore. Tired of being hunted for things I never_ _did._  
**Dean Winchester **Oh. You poor thing. You really think you can get out of this job? It'll just keep coming back for you. Trust me.  
**Sam Winchester** Graduating from Stanford. With a lawyer's degree. And getting an interview on Monday. I've got a life planned out. What's yours?  
**Dean Winchester** Hunt. Maybe pick up a few babes. Hunt some more. Drink some beer. Oh. And hunt some more. Get beat up, and then go hunt some more.  
**Sam Winchester **Sounds like a full life planned out for you. Unfortunately death is around every corner. You forgot the dying part.  
**Dean Winchester** No big deal. I'll take it like a man.  
**Sam Winchester **I'll get the pie out and you'll be out in a second.  
**Dean Winchester** The pie will not tempt me.  
**Dean Winchester **Okay. The pie will tempt me. But how's everything we hunt going to know 'Dean likes pie. Let's tempt him with pie. Maybe he'll be our bitch and do our dirty work. Or maybe we'll just kill him? I don't know which sounds better?'  
**Sam Winchester** The have telepathy...  
**Dean Winchester **...Yeah...True... Guess being a sucker for pie isn't going to end well for me.  
**Sam Winchester** Being a hunter in general won't end well for anyone.  
**Dean Winchester** When will you see...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Having your car chase you is NOT ideal on a late night on a bridge._  
**Sam Winchester** An average day in the life of Dean. Being chased by his own car.  
**Dean Winchester **Baby was possessed! THAT doesn't happen often.  
**Sam Winchester **I hope not.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Found Dad's hotel room. Interesting._  
**Dean Winchester **likes this.  
**Dean Winchester **Interesting as in...  
**Sam Winchester **Interesting as in...Interesting.  
**Dean Winchester** What does that even mean?  
**Sam Winchester **Obviously something you don't understand.

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_posted on **Dean Winchester's**_ wall.  
My boobs. Seriously?  
**Dean Winchester **likes this.  
**Dean Winchester **You know me. Gotta have some fun some time.  
**Sam Winchester **Not with the cops, man.  
**Dean Winchester** Cops are the best though!

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **posted on **Sam Winchester's **wall.  
_There's a reason I don't let you drive Baby.  
**Sam Winchester** Then buy me a car.  
**Dean Winchester** Start saving, I'll buy you one when you've got the money for it.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Momma killed the kids, realizes what she's done, commits suicide. Nice._  
**Sam Winchester** Weird way to put it...  
**Dean Winchester** You got a better way to put it?  
**Dean Winchester **Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_** _Shooting a ghost in the face doesn't work. For all those who don't realize this.  
_**Dean Winchester **likes this.  
**Dean Winchester** I saved your ass! And then you drove Baby though a HOUSE. What kind of pay back is that?  
**Sam Winchester** It's what you get for dragging me along with you.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_**_ posted on **Sam Winchester's**_wall.  
Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado. Sounds like fun.  
**Sam Winchester** Yeah, yeah. First my interview.  
**Dean Winchester **Yeah, whatever.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Oh my God. Jess. No.  
_**Dean Winchester **Hey, sorry Sammy. I know you loved the girl...  
**Sam Winchester** I'll be fine. We got work to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Again. Anything from SPN you recognize obviously isn't mine. Hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna TRY to do one of these a day. But we're also in the process of moving from Anchorage, AK to Bangor, ME *So basically on the other side of the country, in the middle of the winter* so as it gets closer to the end of December there'll be less episodes. January there probably won't be any because that's when we're driving. But there'll be updates to An Angel's Grace *hopefully if I have internet connection, otherwise I _**WILL** _be writing more for the story* So tell me what you liked/didn't like and I'll be back with the next episode soon!


	2. Season 1: Episode 2: Wendigo

**A/N: **Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others* And thank you for the reviews! Motivates me to get these done and I love the ideas that I can get from them :)

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Dean just asked if I wanted to drive his car... I think someone drugged him or something... -feeling worried._  
**Dean Winchester** Hey, I was just trying to make you feel better.  
**Sam Winchester** By letting me drive your car...  
**Dean Winchester** Yes... Driving Baby makes everyone feel better.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**__ Hunting again -at Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek,_ Colorado  
**Dean Winchester** likes this.  
**Dean Winchester** Let fun time begin!  
**Sam Winchester** Yeah. Fun in the woods.  
**Dean Winchester** I'll make it fun.  
**Sam Winchester** Pretty sure your fun and my fun have different meanings...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Nothing suspicious about Ranga Wilkinson tellin us to back_ _off._  
**Sam Winchester **Dean... It's not him.  
**Dean Winchester** Aw c'mon. It could have been.  
**Sam Winchester** Mind telling me HOW it could have been him?  
**Dean Winchester **Well. No, not really..

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** For all of those out there that want to mess with Sammy, don't do it. He's in a pissy mood. And he doesn't want to ask questions first shoot later. He wants it the other way_ _around._  
**Sam Winchester** Well maybe if Dad would stop playing hide-and-go-seek...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Girl likes my car. Think we got something going.  
_**Sam Winchester **You think you got something going if she looks hot.  
**Dean Winchester** I do no such thing.  
**Sam Winchester** And I bet if she had pie, she'd win your heart over in a second.  
**Dean Winchester** C'mon man, you know that's not true.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** So apparently Tommy checks in every day on his cell... But what if it died? Or he lost it?  
_**Dean Winchester **OR what if he got attacked by a demon and he's slowly dying or is already dead?  
**Sam Winchester** Well. Gee Dean, way to have a bright side of looking at things.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Mr. Shaw had some interesting facts... -feeling amused._  
**Sam Winchester **Interesting facts and feeling amused. You have a sick mind sometimes.  
**Dean Winchester** Not a sick mind, I'm just interested in the facts he gave us...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Babysitting and looking for Dad. I bet he thinks this is funny. -feeling_ _annoyed._  
**Dean Winchester** Like you would have EVER sat something out if I could have been hurt.  
**Sam Winchester **If Dad told me to sit it out I would have sat it out.  
**Dean Winchester** Well... That's nice. 'Oh, Sam, sit this one out. I'll be fine, even though I'm dying. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'  
**Sam Winchester **That's not what I meant.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** I can't believe how much these guys really thought we were in this for fun and games...  
_**Sam Winchester** Would help if you didn't joke about every little thing.  
**Dean Winchester**Maybe everyone should learn to take a joke.  
**Sam Winchester** Let's say I'm hurt in the woods, and you had help to find me. Would you be laughing if someone was joking about finding me then?  
**Dean Winchester** I see your point...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** FYI Dean, M&M's aren't provisions...  
_**Dean Winchester** What do you mean 'M&M's aren't provisions'?  
**Sam Winchester **You can't live off those...  
**Dean Winchester **Well, I can certainly try my damnedest.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Dean's trying to talk to me again.  
_**Dean Winchester **Would you rather I didn't?_  
_**Sam Winchester **Yes. I would appreciate it if you just left my feelings alone.  
**Dean Winchester **Look, Sammy, Dad left us his journal for a reason. To pick up where he left off.  
**Sam Winchester **That doesn't make sense. He could at least call us, or something.  
**Dean Winchester **I don't, maybe he can't. Either way, we've got to carry on with what we're doing. It's the family business.  
**Sam Winchester **No. Dad's out there, and he could help us find what killed Mom, what killed Jessica.  
**Dean Winchester **We'll find Dad, I promise. But first these kids need help finding Tommy.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **What did I tell you? Gunshots will only piss it off. Why can't anyone listen to_ _me?_  
**Sam Winchester **Probably because you joke too much, he probably couldn't tell the difference. I don't blame him..  
**Dean Winchester **Sam, you're supposed to be on my side here!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Great. Dean's been taken hostage by a wendigo. This day gets better by the moment._

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_Alright, sorry Dean. I guess the M&M's did come in handy... But they aren't exactly what I would call 'mandatory supplies'..._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **posted on **Dean Winchester's**_ wall.  
Is that how you advertise yourself to the ladies? White meat, bitch?  
**Dean Winchester** I might.  
**Sam Winchester **Classy.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Hunting me some wendigo. Lightin some bitches up tonight.**  
**_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** __Wendigos are NOT pretty. Could use a face lift. Maybe some plastic_ _surgery._  
**Dean Winchester **They might be able to get prey easier that way... lol  
**Sam Winchester **Never mind, bad idea, don't need any more of those creepy freaks running around eating people.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Dean, always getting the_ _girls._  
**Dean Winchester **Sorry I got the better looking face. All them good looks come with this beautiful character.  
**Sam Winchester **Hah.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **I'm letting Sam drive Baby. Not sure if it's a good idea. He might crash her through another house._  
**Sam Winchester** That was only because I had to!  
**Dean Winchester **Uh huh.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright that's all for this one! Suggestions and stuff are helpful! Taking it all into consideration, some stuff might not come into later episodes, harder to do when only Sammy and Dean are talking. Once Cassie, John, Crowley, Alastair, Ruby, and Bobby come into play it'll be a little more fun :) Hope you enjoyed! Posting the next one tomorrow or the next day :) Happy Veteran's Day!


	3. Season 1: Episode 3: Dead in the Water

**A/N: **Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :) Really appreciate 'em!

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_-at The Lynnwood Inn_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **posted on **Dean Winchester's**_ _wall._  
I SAW that Dean.  
**Dean Winchester **Saw what?  
**Sam Winchester **That look you gave that chick.  
**Dean Winchester **I have no idea what you're talking about

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Every time I find a job, Sam feels like elaborating on why we should be looking for Dad instead of following the instructions he gave us. -feeling irritated.  
_**Sam Winchester** Probably because I'd like to kill whatever killed Jess and Mom. Hm... I dunno :P  
**Dean Winchester** We're following the trail Dad left us because that's what he wants us to do.  
**Sam Winchester **And how do we know he wants us to do that? He could be dead.  
**Dean Winchester **Well, we're just gonna have to go on instincts. And mine says follow the damn instructions Dad left us.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Off to Lake Manitoc. Should be a doozy. -with **Sam**** Winchester**_  
**Sam Winchester **Don't tag me in your stuff...  
**Dean Winchester **You're no fun.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **mixed a combination on** Candy Crush Saga.  
**Striped Candy + Wrapped Candy  
_**Dean Winchester** Is this what you do in your free time?  
**Sam Winchester **It's better than what you do in YOUR free time.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** has sent you a request for **Candy Crush Saga.  
**_**Dean Winchester **Sam. I don't want any of your shitty games.  
**Sam Winchester **You want me to behave right? Gimme a life. I'll be good then.  
**Dean Winchester** Why must you make things so difficult...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Look, Dean's trying to pick girls up again. What a_ _surprise._  
**Dean Winchester **I was NOT!  
**Sam Winchester **Oh? The whole 'Kids are great' thing? You don't even like kids.  
**Dean Winchester** I do too. I think they're awesome.  
**Sam Winchester **Name three kids you know.  
**Dean Winchester **Uh... Do I have to?  
**Sam Winchester **See... You don't even know three kids!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **As it turns out, the girl isn't even into you,_ _Dean._  
**Dean Winchester **I was never going after her anyways!  
**Sam Winchester **Denial hits hard, doesn't it?  
**Dean Winchester **I'm not in denial!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Watching Dean try to talk/play with Lucas is kind of_ _saddening..._  
**Dean Winchester **Can't blame him for not wanting to talk. I'm right with him.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Will Carlton is dead. Nessie's been ruled_ _out._  
**Dean Winchester **How'd we manage to rule Nessie out?  
**Sam Winchester **Well... He drowned... In the sink. So unless Nessie comes in mini size too, I'm pretty sure she's ruled out.  
**Dean Winchester **Well. Damn. Alright. Nessie's ruled out.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Striking hard with the_ _kid._  
**Sam Winchester **Hey, least you're getting something out him. I think you've gotten more out of him than any of the people in the town have gotten out of him.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Red bicycle.  
_**Dean Winchester **If that doesn't sound weird and confusing. I don't know what does.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **I think I found the connection between the deaths and Bill_ _Carlton._  
**Sam Winchester **Explain?  
**Dean Winchester **Well, Peter disappeared, and Bill Carlton seems to have some connection with it. He may have killed him. Peter's spirit could want revenge.  
**Sam Winchester **Yeah, that's possible.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Do not let a traumatically damaged person go out on the_ _water..._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **I love it when people don't listen to us. -with** Sam Winchester**_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **posted on **Dean Winchester's**_ _wall._  
How come you got the 'kid touch' all the sudden?  
**Dean Winchester **I told you, kids are awesome.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** __I love it when we get in trouble with the_ _cops._  
**Sam Winchester **Because that's so much fun?  
**Dean Winchester **Damn straight it is.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Dean doesn't know how to listen to the cops very well. 'Put this town in your rearview'_  
**Dean Winchester **It's a habit.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **When I say 'Don't go near that lake' I mean don't go near that lake._  
**Sam Winchester **Sorry? Did you mean go near that lake?

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_Lucas is talking again! :) -feeling_ _happy_  
**Sam Winchester **Well aren't you one special little pie munching hunter?  
**Dean Winchester **Hey, hey, hey, when I can actually get a kid to like me, I have every damn right to be happy 'be one special little pie munching hunter'

* * *

**A/N: **That is all for tonight's episode! I hope you enjoyed. Trying to pick stuff out of the show is hard for some of these. But I try my hardest. I'll see ya'll for the next episode! :)


	4. Season 1: Episode 4: Phantom Traveler

**A/N: **Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :) Really appreciate 'em!

Sorry I haven't uploaded an episode lately, been so busy! And from now on, *after this one... I think* I guess I have to write them differently? It's breaking codes and whatnot on this... So if anyone knows how they could help me change it into less of THIS and more of story mode *I guess?* I'd love the help :) And I've also decided that I'm going to be updating on Thursdays and Mondays... *up until I move, because I'll be without internet for about a month to two months* Anyways! Here's your episode for the night!

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_posted on __**Sam Winchester's**_ _wall._  
For GOD'S sake, Sammy. You do NOT walk in a hotel room holding something close to you being as quiet as you can. THAT KILLS PEOPLE.  
**Sam Winchester** Haha it's not my fault that you overreacted. I got you coffee. Be happy for that.  
**Dean Winchester **Don't worry. I was already fully awake at that point. No need for coffee.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **__Fear is not precaution. Well. Dean. Sorry to tell you, nobody just SLEEPS with daggers on their_ _nightstand._  
**Dean Winchester **NORMAL people don't sleep with daggers on their nightstand. I am no normal person.  
**Sam Winchester **Got that right.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **__Oh yeah. I should have also mentioned. Dad was really proud of you for going to college :) -with __**Sam**_**_ Winchester_****.  
Sam Winchester **...You're a little late...  
**Dean Winchester **I'm never late. I'm always on time.  
**Sam Winchester **Isn't that like a 'Lord of the Rings' quote?  
**Dean Winchester **I don't know, you're the nerd, you tell me.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **__Oh yeah. Black eyed maniacs. Gotta love them._  
**Dean Winchester** Nice ole demons.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **__posted on __**Sam Winchester's **__wall._  
Sammy's so mean. Calling me a seventh grader at his first dance. Hmph.  
**Sam Winchester **But I spoke the honest truth. That's more than you can do.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **At least you could be impressed with what I CAN build! I bet you couldn't build something like my E.M.F meter... -feeling annoyed  
_**Sam Winchester **Well... It looks like something murdered it, and then tried to build it back together with some duct tape. And I probably could build something better, and it'd look nicer too.  
**Dean Winchester **Fashion isn't everything, Sammy, go have your little fashion parties if you want something to look nice.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **BEFORE you check out a crime scene, please make sure there aren't any officials showing up... DEAN._  
**Dean Winchester** HEY! That wasn't my fault! I didn't expect them to show up!

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Oh, the irony... Nazareth. *facepalm*_

* * *

**_Candy Crush Saga_**_: **Sam Winchester** sent you a request.  
_**Dean Winchester **PISS OFF SAMMY. I'm not playing your games!  
**Sam Winchester **But Dean!  
**Dean Winchester **But nothing!

* * *

_**Candy Crush Saga**:** Sam Winchester** has sent you 5 requests.  
_**Dean Winchester **WHAT DID I TELL YOU SAMMY?!  
**Sam Winchester **That you'd play my game? :)  
**Dean Winchester** So help me boy...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Help. I don't like driving with Dean.  
_**Dean Winchester **You know you do :) You just don't want to admit how much you LOVE spending time with me  
**Sam Winchester **Uh... Not when you're driving a bajillion miles per hour down the road...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Look a girl who completely ignored you. Hah.  
_**Dean Winchester **Aw c'mon, Sam. Don't be that way.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **I'm kind of surprised. Dean afraid of flying?  
_**Dean Winchester **Sam, shut up.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** It's kind of funny the way Dean freaks out when we're on a plane. In a sad way.  
_**Dean Winchester **Yeah, funny to you. Just wait until we get back to driving, bitch.  
**Sam Winchester **Jerk.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **NEVER again am I getting on a plane. NEVER.  
_**Sam Winchester **What if we have a case on a plane?  
**Dean Winchester **Well, I guess you'll be doing it alone. I'm not setting foot on another plane. EVER again.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Sammy, I thought you told me that the demons can read minds? Why does it surprise you that that one was spitting random shit about Jess?_  
**Sam Winchester **I don't know... It just... Got to me...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **__I think Daddy dearest has got some explaining to do once we find him.  
_**Dean Winchester **You're telling me?

* * *

**A/N**: That's all for tonight's episode folks! I hope you enjoyed! Ideas are welcome, I enjoy them a lot, they help a little when I choose what to put into these. The later in the seasons I get the longer I'll have them *probably* because there's a lot more going on, and I can nit pick those and I remember them very well... But yeah! I absolutely _love_ the reviews :) Have a nice weekend, and I'll see you on Monday!


	5. Season 1: Episode 5: Bloody Mary

**A/N: **Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :) Really appreciate 'em! Had some time so I decided that I'd post an episode early :) There'll be one tomorrow too as long as I don't have piles of homework.

And no, the format still hasn't changed, but the reasoning for that is because I haven't figured out a nice way to rewrite it so that it looks nice, still seems funny and such. So yeah, ideas are welcome for the format change that'll happen soon... AND I found out that I'll actually be in Toledo, Ohio for a day or two while we're moving. So this episode... Oh yeah I know what I'll be looking for when I'm there hehe (even though I do _not_ want to go to Ohio... It's a horrible place)

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Sam, sleep ain't nightmares. I hope you know that._  
**Sam Winchester **Sleep is sleep, nightmares or not.  
**Dean Winchester **It still wears you out.  
**Sam Winchester **Says you.  
**Dean Winchester **Stop acting all tough and stuff, that's my job.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Paying people off like a dutz. -with **Sam**** Winchester**_  
**Sam Winchester **Well, you threatened him..  
**Dean Winchester **You didn't have to pay him off! I EARNED THAT MONEY.  
**Sam Winchester **Did you WANT to see the body? And you won it in a poker game...  
**Dean Winchester** YEAH? It was still earned!  
**Sam Winchester **Earned and won are two totally different words with totally different meanings.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Mmm liquefied eyes. Just want I love seeing in the_ _morning._  
**Dean Winchester **Well, it's a good thing you didn't have to eat right afterwards!  
**Sam Winchester **Dean.  
**Dean Winchester **What?  
**Sam Winchester **No.  
**Dean Winchester **What?!  
**Dean Winchester **I don't understand!  
**Sam Winchester** You never understand...  
**Dean Winchester** Hm. Yeah. You've got a point..  
**Dean Winchester **WAIT A SECOND. No!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **'Looks like we're under-dressed' WELL. Dean. We ARE at a funeral home. Normal people dress nicely when they go to these things. -feeling hopeless.  
_**Dean Winchester **You expect me to know this? I haven't lived a 'normal' life since I was what? Four?_  
_**Sam Winchester **You could have asked... But it seems like asking is too much for you.  
**Dean Winchester **Yeah. It's a hard thing for me to do. I don't like asking questions.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **I think that's the first time in a LONG time that we've ACTUALLY used our real names instead of some made up names.  
_**Sam Winchester **Well. I like to change it up a bit. Be normal for once.  
**Dean Winchester **There ain't nothing normal about you, kid.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Way to cheer the kid up. 'Your dad didn't say it did he?'  
_**Dean Winchester **Well what was I supposed to say?  
**Sam Winchester **Not that? Now Lily'll be thinking that 'Bloody Mary' is going to get her.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **It sounds like we're having a weird conversation about Voldemort when we say 'You-know-who'..._  
**Sam Winchester **Geek.  
**Dean Winchester **You're confusing yourself with me. How is that even possible?

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **'We had to go to the bathroom.' So we went together? Smooth moves, Dean, smooth moves._  
**Dean Winchester **You never know.  
**Sam Winchester **Yeah, you never know how retarded you sound until the words leave your mouth.  
**Dean Winchester** Funny thing is, I've never had that feeling.  
**Sam Winchester **Explains a lot.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Girl threatens to start screaming, Sam takes over.  
_**Sam Winchester **Well, I doubt you know how to deal with the situation. Considering you can only manage one night stands.  
**Dean Winchester **Ouch.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_I hate research.  
_**Sam Winchester **Who didn't know that?  
**Dean Winchester **Apparently you, because that's all you seem to do. Shove research in my face.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** What ever happened to sweet dreams?  
_**Sam Winchester **Hm. Maybe the fact that my girlfriend was MURDERED? Did we ever think of that one?  
**Dean Winchester **Calm down. Jesus, Sammy. I just meant the saying, what happened to that?  
**Sam Winchester **Maybe the training of 'soldiers' we got :P

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **A clue! A clue!  
_**Dean Winchester **You're hilarious.  
**Sam Winchester **Glad you agree.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **But... It wouldn't have been her fault. If the guy was THAT bad, and walking out on him was the only choice it wouldn't be her fault.  
_**Dean Winchester **She blames herself though. Maybe that's all it takes.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_Sammy. Stop blaming. Gr.  
_**Sam Winchester **I'm gonna hit you with a shovel. Shut up. I'm a big boy, I can take care of my self. Stop worrying.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LEAVE YOU ALONE. -with **Sam Winchester**._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Oh. Crap. We got the whole 'Ring' thing going on here. -feeling annoyed/scared._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Yeah, 600 years of bad luck. Loving it.**  
**_

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_**_ I love that speech. Now if YOU'd listen to that, we'd be all good.  
_**Sam Winchester **Stuff it, Dean.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Hallucination station.  
**Dean Winchester **What?  
**Sam Winchester **Nothing. It's just a saying we had in Stanford.  
**Dean Winchester **Uh huh._

* * *

**A/N**: Alright! So that's all for tonight! Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back tomorrow night (Mondayy!) with 'Skin' as long as I don't have too much homework to do. Enjoy :)_  
_


	6. Season 1: Episode 6: Skin

**A/N: **Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :)

_flutterby cupcake:_ Yeah, I had to stop going around mirrors for that too... That episode was really the only one that scared the living hell out of me...  
_cageaftercage: _I will be continuing! Right up until the last episode of the last season! Though it's gonna be a _long_ time before I actually finish it all haha

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **__Sammy has FRIENDS? What?  
_**Sam Winchester **Yes, Dean, believe it or not, I actually have friends.  
**Dean Winchester **What are THOSE?!  
**Sam Winchester **Something you'll never have, it seems.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Lying and not telling the whole truth aren't the same thing, actually Dean.  
_**Dean Winchester** No. That's lying. There's no difference.  
**Sam Winchester **Lying- False statements with the intention of deceiving someone. Not telling the whole truth- telling some of the truth but not telling all of it.  
**Dean Winchester **Still the same thing.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **SAMMY HANGS AROUND MURDERERS.  
_**Sam Winchester **Because hanging around you is a step up.  
**Dean Winchester **Well, yeah.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **posted on **Dean Winchester's** wall._  
Dean. Holy Jesus. Back off Becky.**  
Dean Winchester** Who said I was ever trying?  
**Sam Winchester **You asked if she was hot...  
**Dean Winchester **Hmmm... Yeah, I guess I did.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Maybe your college, or whatever it is, is paying off a little bit. Maybe you can be his lawyer or something. Be a little sweetie to him.  
_**Sam Winchester **At first, I thought you were being sincere... But I'm not thinking so now.  
**Dean Winchester **I'm always sincere, kid.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **has changed his occupation to 'Detective' stationed in **Bisbee, Arizona**._  
**Sam Winchester **Seriously, Dean?  
**Dean Winchester **Sounded cool.  
**Sam Winchester **Just because something sounds cool doesn't mean you should do it.  
**Dean Winchester **Shove it, Sammy.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **I can't believe I'm doing this stupid case.  
_**Sam Winchester **I CAN drive you know. I'll take Baby and you can have some alone time.  
**Dean Winchester **NO! I never said I wasn't doing the case!

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** It seems we have a swiper on our hands. Damn.  
_**Sam Winchester **Well, I assume you'd do it too.  
**Dean Winchester **Yeah, but I'm not NORMAL, am I?  
**Sam Winchester **Anything but.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Glowy eyes? That's some freaky shit right there._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Next time you wake me up before 5:30 AM, **Sam**, I'm going to bitch-slap you. -feeling annoyed.**  
**_**Sam Winchester** Sorry. It was important.  
**Dean Winchester **And sleeping isn't?!  
**Sam Winchester **No.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Victim number two._

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_Alright, so maybe Sam WAS right. So what?  
_**Sam Winchester **It means that I was right and you were wrong :P And that you need to learn to trust my opinion.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Mmm. Sewers. Dean, I hate you.**  
**_**Dean Winchester **S'alright, someone else out there in the world loves me.  
**Sam Winchester **Hah. Yeah right.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **'Ain't without perks.' So shooting things are the perks?  
_**Dean Winchester **Hell yeah.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** I guess I need to work on my reaction skills...  
_**Sam Winchester **You think?  
**Dean Winchester **Bitch.  
**Sam Winchester **Jerk.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Hm. Monsters are so stupid. They really think I can't tell the difference between my brother and them.._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Excuse me? Handsome?  
_**Dean Winchester **Yes? You called?

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Damn it. God damn it. They didn't even do a decent picture of me.  
_**Sam Winchester **Is that ALL you're worried about? Never mind the manhunt?  
**Dean Winchester **Beauty is everything, Sammy.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Son of a bitch drove my baby. UGH. -feeling annoyed.  
_**Sam Winchester **It's a CAR Dean, let it go.  
**Dean Winchester **MY BABY.

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_Alright, Dean. Next time we just 'waltz' up to the car and there's a manhunt for you, I'm going to kill you.  
_**Dean Winchester **What was I supposed to do?!  
**Sam Winchester **Not go there! They were expecting you there!  
**Dean Winchester **But... My baby!  
**Sam Winchester **LET IT GO.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **To the sewers! Alone!_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Hooray for not following instructions.  
_**Dean Winchester **What are these instructions you speak of?

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_I don't know how Sam did it. Dealing with two beautiful mes in one room. Musta been hell.  
_**Sam Winchester **THAT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY, DEAN.  
**Dean Winchester **Well... Looking back on it now, it is... But then it wasn't...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Aw. Look Sammy having a moment.  
_**Sam Winchester **Keep your thoughts to YOURself.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** God damn it, now they got my face everywhere. For 'murdering' people. GAH.  
_**Sam Winchester **Eh, least Zach's off the hook.

* * *

**A/N**: Tis all for tonight! Hope you enjoyed! Tried my hardest to try to pull some funny stuff out. Have an awesome week, and I'll be back on Thursday (maybe before if I get some free time) with Hook Man! :)


	7. Season 1: Episode 7: Hook Man

**A/N: **Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :)

So sorry I haven't updated lately D: We've been packing lately so had no time to write... So yeah... Spent the last month packing... I won't be updating until sometime early February because of moving... So yeah... I'll see you guys then, I guess. Hope you enjoy this :) On to the fac-e-book page :D

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_So... **Francis**, how is it with that nice latte you got?  
_**Francis Winchester **Dean, really?  
**Dean Winchester **Gotta have some fun sometimes :) Maybe you should sign out when you get off the laptop?

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_Getting tired of Dean's 'jokes'...  
_**Dean Winchester** Aww! Why'd you change it back! I liked Francis better!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **If I owned the Impala I'm pretty sure we'd be looking for Dad and not doing jobs..._  
**Dean Winchester **But you don't, Sammy, so you can shush up and deal with it. He obviously doesn't want to be found.  
**Sam Winchester **Yeah. Whatever you say.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **I ain't painting anyone's back. 'Fraternity brother' or_ _not.._  
**Sam Winchester **Yeah. So make me do it.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Dean in a church, it must be a miracle._  
**Dean Winchester **Trust me, I wouldn't be in here if it weren't for the job.  
**Sam Winchester **Church is good for the soul you know :)  
**Dean Winchester **Shove off. My soul is already damned to hell.  
**Sam Winchester **Never too late to start trying to get redemption!  
**Dean Winchester **When did you become all holy?  
**Sam Winchester **Never did. Sorry, someone must have hacked my account...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Only once, Sammy?  
_**Sam Winchester **Do you want me to freak her out?  
**Dean Winchester **No...  
**Sam Winchester **And stop calling me SAMMY. It's SAM.  
**Dean Winchester **You're no fun...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Apparently Sam doesn't realize how much I hate research...  
_**Sam Winchester **Oh no, I do :) I do it on purpose.  
**Dean Winchester **You owe me pie.  
**Sam Winchester **I owe you nothing. Get your own pie.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Can I get a hook? Please, Sammy?  
_**Sam Winchester **No.  
**Dean Winchester **But... Please?  
**Sam Winchester **NO.  
**Dean Winchester **Who are you, my father?  
**Sam Winchester **Do you want me to be?  
**Dean Winchester **No. I got one of those already. One is plenty.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_-feeling proud of my persuasive skills.  
_**Sam Winchester **Ahahah... What skills?

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Er... I think we have a problem..._

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_Dean, concentrate on the task... Not the girls...  
_**Dean Winchester **But... There are so many...  
**Sam Winchester **Concentrate...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Nerd is nerdy.  
_**Sam Winchester **At least I took college seriously.  
**Dean Winchester **Bah.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Ah... I think I've found the problem...  
_**Dean Winchester **You?  
**Sam Winchester **Haha. Very funny, Dean.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** SAM gets the girl this time?! Now hold on a second..._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Where is Dean when you need him?  
_**Dean Winchester **Burning corpses. Or would you rather me not?

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **More research! Yay.  
_**Sam Winchester **Stop complaining.  
**Dean Winchester **I want my pie, damn it.

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_Breaking into the church. More black marks on the soul. Great.  
_**Dean Winchester **I told you, I'm already damned to hell, it can't do too much harm.

* * *

**_Sam Winchester _**_Er... Dean, we have more problems...  
_**Dean Winchester **I'm BUSY.  
**Sam Winchester **Yeah. So am I.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Man it is just not my day..._

* * *

**_Dean Winchester _**_Damn it, Sammy. You're lucky that silver melted when it did._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester **Why does nobody believe us when we tell them the truth?**  
**_**Sam Winchester **Probably because it doesn't sound like something real...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester **Onto the next job. Because I know Dean isn't going to let us look for Dad.  
_**Dean Winchester **Hey. It keeps us busy. I don't wanna hear your complaining. I never got my pie.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the end of Hook Man! I hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to get back to doing this... But it's so hard when we're moving... But I definitely will have more up when I get to Maine! I promise! It just might take a while... Because I've gotta settle and get used to school over there... But definitely will have more episodes coming up! And if I don't have them up by March, feel free to message me and bug me to see if I'll get them up... Sometimes I just forget...

Anyways! Happy New Year! Have a great month and I'll be back next month!


End file.
